


Wake Up!

by LittleSatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Christa being a slight badass, Crack, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, My hand slipped I guess and I fell into the trash again, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Ymir being a little shit, Ymir doesn't want to wake up, Ymir serenading to Christa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir loves sleeping and staying in bed</p><p>Christa loves sleeping and staying in bed</p><p>Although there is something both of these girls hate the most, which is being woken up by the other because everytime they do that, it nearly always ends in a disaster. </p><p>[Incidences that happen whenever Christa tries to wake up Ymir or vice versa! This is my first 30 days OTP challenge and honestly I've always wanted to do this challenge.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was originally supposed to be in my other Yumikuri fanfic 'Everything Stays' but decided not to include it in.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this!

Ymir placed the boom box speaker over her head all the while blasting cheesy cliché romantic music which in her ears sounded like shit, although romance was her theme for tonight. 

"Christa!"

She tried to shout as quietly as she could but how does one whisper shout when you're trying to wake someone up in their home? You can't, unless the person is a light sleeper and Christa was definitely not one of those people.

" **Christa!** "

After waiting for a couple of more minutes, doubts started to fill her mind on if this idea was a bad one. Having a boom box over your head while playing cheesy music plus trying to shout in the middle of the night didn't exactly sound _perfect_.

All of sudden, a glimper of hope happened. The light illuminated the room, showing an outline of somebody through the curtains. Ymir smiled upon seeing this. 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

The window opened quickly, "Will you turn that shit off! Fucking hell I'm trying to sleep, stupid kids nowadays" then the window was slammed closed in anger. 

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

Ymir was at the wrong house most definitely, seeing as an old man just shouted at her moments ago. 

"But her house number is 010…wait a second-" Ymir grabbed her phone to look at the message that was sent to her from Christa "Oh that's why, it's house **020** …Well that explains everything"

Carrying the boom box, she finally reached the right house and played the songs again while chanting "Christa!" over and over again until she saw the light flick on in Christa's roon.

The window opened slowly, the blonde looked extremely tired, she didn't have her eyes fully open to see who had disturbed her.

"Can you _please_ turn that annoying music off! I'm trying to sleep and I can't when I all I hear is 'Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down-' like…please stop"

Ymir immediately turned it off and coughed awkwardly, "Sorry".

Christa's eyes widened, realising who that voice belonged to. As soon as her blue eyes made contact with Ymir, she sighed and placed her chin against the palms of her hands on the windowsill. 

"And what exactly are you doing Ymir at this hour?"

"Doing a serenade for my beautiful angel…are you going to let me in now because it's freezing"

Christa gave a heartwarming smile "You're so stupid, come on climb the tree near my room and enter through this window"

"Why can't you just open the door for me, your parents aren't even here because they're on holiday. Come on Christa are you really going to make me climb up the tree?"

"Yes"

"Why?" she groaned in discontent

"You woke me up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.~


	2. Roller-coaster

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Yes I need to get over my fear of heights"

"So…you're doing it by riding a roller-coaster? Ymir I don't think you should-"

"Oh I see, you're also scared of roller-coasters aren't you?" Ymir accused with a smile towards Christa who face palmed in response.

" **No** I'm not. Come on then, let's a pick a seat already before someone chooses the front seat"

Christa grabbed Ymir's already sweaty hands and dragged her towards the front seat, which made Ymir hesitate a little. Although there was no going back now, the roller-coaster started moving and all Ymir could do was swear.

"Fuck fuck fuck **fuck** …why did I do this? I'm going to die"

Meanwhile, Christa embraced the fear and smiled throughout the stage of when the roller-coaster was at its peak. The moment when you're at the highest part and you're just edging the drop, which inevitably made Ymir's heart drop.

"Woah!" Christa excitedly belted out

"Shit!" While Ymir shouted in panick

Then it finally happened, it dropped fast. Ymir hadn't even processed what happened and in under a second, her eyes closed all of a sudden.

Ymir had fainted. 

Ymir passed out from the fear all the while Christa was so unaware of Ymir from the sheer fact that she loved roller-coasters. So she didn't even notice Ymir until she asked if she was alright.

"Ymir are you okay?"

No answer

"Ymir?" Christa turned around to see Ymir's eyes closed and mouth open. "Omg Ymir! Wake Up!"

"Huh..what's happening- **OH MY FUCKING GOD!** " Ymir screamed, panicking she grabbed Christa by the hand and didn't let go of her until the ride was over.

When it was, Ymir ran out and knelt down to the ground and kissed it, then she realised what she just did and wiped her mouth quickly. 

"Christa, I'm alive!"

"Ymir you're embarrassing me" She covered her face to hide the embarrassment when strangers looked at them both weirdly. 

"I don't care, I survived that death trap. Christa don't ever let me on a roller coaster ever again. I don't want to die at this age, I haven't even married you yet!"

The blonde blushed, "Ymir we're in _highschool_ , and come on let's go home. You look like you're about to vomit"

"I'm not going to vo-" 

Before she knew it, Ymir vomited all over the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Revenge

Ymir walked slowly in Christa's dorm room, being careful on not trying to be obnoxiously loud when everybody was sleeping in their dorms, including the blonde. Seeing as the walls were very thin, plus some areas of the floor were extremely squeaky she tried her hardest to move ever so quietly.

Ymir had been contemplating her plan on whether she should actually go through with it, especially when she knew Christa would absolutely be fuming mad if she sees what Ymir's going to do. Although, she needed to get her revenge. 

Last week, Christa and Sasha had pranked her by drawing a bunch of rude drawings and words in permanent marker all over her face because she had passed out from drinking too much. Giving Sasha and Christa a chance to do whatever they wanted, choosing with the classic 'I'm going to draw shit all over your face' prank.

Because of this, Ymir had to wear a hoodie to try and cover up all the drawings and in addition, It wouldn't come off for a whole **4 days** and that had been torture. 

Ymir would definitely get her sweet _sweet_ revenge. 

Standing next to the sleeping Christa, she grabbed a black permanent marker from her pocket. Hovering above Christa's face, Ymir started to lightly write a bunch of words on her forehead, cheeks and neck. It surprised the freckled girl how Christa didn't wake up from all the fussing about with the pen but that's probably a good thing. 

"Shit, she's gonna be so angry at me. But damn, revenge feels so good" she mumbled to herself. 

_[Next Morning]_

Christa woke up with a big smile, having had the best feeling that today was going to be a great day for some reason. 

Going to the bathroom to get ready, the lights flicked on and illuminated the room brightly. She first had a quick shower and when she finished the entire room had fogged up, including the mirror. 

Looking at the mirror, she saw her distorted blurry relfection and furrowed her eyebrows immediately. Dark blurry areas showed within the foggy mirror so she wiped a small area using her palm. 

Her jaw dropped. 

On her forehead, it said "Ymir's booty 10/10" 

Her cheeks had "I'm a smol child" and "If lost please return to Ymir"

And lastly her neck was covered with "If you're seeing this message then fuck off, you're too close. Christa's mine - Ymir"

Plus there had been drawings of dicks on her face, above or either below the words. Fingers touched and rubbed against the drawings and writings on her face, unfortunately it wouldn't smudge at all. 

"She wrote it…in permanent marker" she spoke in disbelief. 

Frustration built up within Christa's tiny body, her anger had exploded and she screamed louder than she's ever screamed before.

**"YMIR!"**

3 doors down, a certain freckled girl had been rolling on the floor with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3] Having way too much fun doing this challenge.


	4. Halloween

Sweat literally dripped down her forehead like a waterfall, her clothes were damp from all the sweating. It had been hot, humid and generally uncomfortable inside Christa's closet.

Why was Ymir inside Christa's closet exactly? 

Well it was Halloween and a good Halloween scare had never hurt anyone, so Ymir planned to surprise her little blonde friend by wearing a creepy mask and holding a fake knife to try and frighten the daylights out of her.

After waiting for such a long time, Ymir finally heard the door opening to indicate someone, most likely Christa, entered the room. Tension filled the closet, as she anxiously waited until Christa fell asleep. Ymir knew sooner of later that she will eventually, especially when she just came back from her job.

"I'm so tired..." Ymir heard

Christa jumped onto her soft bed which conveniently had been right next to the closet where Ymir was hiding. 

It had been one painfully boring hour and Ymir couldn't wait to get out to breathe in some fresh air because all she's been receiving was hot warm humid air. All she needs to now is for Christa to fall asleep. 

Luckily for Ymir, Christa fell asleep immediately as she heard her snore lightly into her pillow. Operation 'Scare-Christa' was now in order.

Peeping a litte bit through a gap, Ymir nodded.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Jumping out of the closet she screamed "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" loudly towards the startled Christa who gasped from shock. Although Ymir didn't anticipate being grabbed and body slammed against the floor when she woke up her friend. 

"What the fuck!"

"W-What?" grabbing the ridiculous mask off, she recognised instantly who the prankster was. Looks like it hadn't been a creepy-perverted-psychopathic-murderer but really Ymir. 

"Ow that shit hurt. How the fuck did you do that to me?"

Christa hadn't looked amused, "I do **judo** or did you forget that part when you planned this 'brilliant' Halloween prank?" she asked "Had my reaction been worth it?"

Ymir grinned " _Totally_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it!


	5. Burritos

Christa walked towards Ymir's dorm room and knocked exactly three times. As she waited more and more, her patience lessened each time she tapped her foot against the floor.

Knocking again, this time with more force, Christa shouted Ymir's name. Yet, Ymir still didn't answer the door. 

"She just has to make it more difficult by locking the door" groaned Christa to herself although she knew a solution for this. Grabbing a pin and inserting It inside the key hole, she wiggled it around to find the right-

_Click..._

The door unlocked thanks to Christa's somewhat 'illegal' skills that she acquired from a certain someone, although that's a story for another time. 

When she walked in, her eyes immediately travelled towards the bed where Ymir currently was sleeping in; snoring her heart out into the pillow, all the while mumbling every few often. It made the blonde smile a little but that stopped when she realised why she was here.

Strutting over to the single bed, fingers gripped the blanket draped over Ymir's body and as she pulled it off swiftly. Her eyes widened while her entire face turned red from embarrassment on seeing Ymir.

"Why are you naked?!" she loudly exclaimed, covering her eyes with both hands. 

When she had shouted, it startled Ymir awake. Ymir wondered why she suddenly felt really cold in the room, only to see Christa standing in front of her.

"How did you get in here Christa? It's way too early in the…morning" as she kept talking, her eye-lids started to feel heavy, indicating she still felt tired. 

"You're going to miss lessons…and since when did you sleep naked?" 

"Since…uh…yesterday actually. Did you know it's healthier to sleep naked? And It's more comfortable and free. You'd understand if you try it, why don't you try now" she slyly smirked with her bold statement, annoying Christa.

"No thanks, anyway get dressedl lessons are starting. Mr. Cotton won't be happy if you're late again to his class." She rejected the offer, making Ymir pout a little.

"Mr.Cotton can suck a dick, **I hate him**. I swear he purposely picks on me because he finds it entertaining when I can't answer the question" Ymir turned and laid on her stomach, showing her freckled butt to Christa. Although it didn't really bother the blonde that much anymore. 

"Well you should really start to listen before he explodes with rage" she spoke softly

"Well you know what I think about listening to him?"

"What?"

"This-" All of a sudden, Ymir released a fart

"God sake Ymir! I'm gonna wait outside for you. Don't make me wait too long...Jeez, what have you been eating? Oh my God…" she pinched her nose tightly, not wanting to smell the horrid stench.

"Burritos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^-^


	6. Serenade

\---

"Wake up sleepyhead…"

Ymir grumbled and shook her head, all the while rubbing her freckled face against the pillow wiping the saliva that dripped down her chin. 

"It's time to wake up..."

Ymir groaned again, refusing to move out of bed.

"Give me five more minutes"

"No you'll be late for school, wake up Ymir"

"Shut up you ain't my mum…" she mumbled into the pillow incoherently, smiling when a moment of silence was given to her but only to be ruined when the curtains were quickly opened.

"I'm not going to be late again, so either I drag you out of that bed or you get up" Christa demanded with a 'power pose'; hands on hips, chin up and a smile to finish it off.

Ymir's hand came out of the duvet to only show her middle finger towards Christa as she laughed hysterically to herself. Earning a disapproving look from the blonde.

"I'm gigantic anyway, your flimsy tiny porcelain wrist will tragically break if you were to try and lift me. And I don't want to hurt my precious little _angel_ " Ymir dramatically exaggerated her tone of voice, pissing Christa even more.

"That's it!" Once Christa announced this, strong hands gripped the ankles of Ymir's legs as she desperately tried to pull her whole body out of the bed. Surprising Ymir, her eyes opened with shock from Christa's hidden strength when her whole body flopped onto the floor face first.

However, Ymir's instincts kicked in, her fingers immediately grabbing the legs of the bed to resist the pulling that was happening. 

"What the f…Ymir let go!"

**"Never!"**

"This happens every morning…Ymir if you don't let go in three seconds, I'll use my secret weapon"

"Hah! Like your secret weapon will work on me. I'm invincible!" she declared proudly with a deep laugh. 

"One…"

"Nope..."

"Two..."

"Give up now…"

"Three!"

"Like yo-woah what the fuck oh my god sto-staph! Jesus fucking christ…ahahah-fuck you!"

Christa attacked Ymir by tickling her everywhere.  
Ymir had forgotten her only weakness and Christa smiled evilly at the scene knowing that she was taking full advantage of the situation. Knowing sooner or later that her freckled friend will start begging for mercy.

"C-Christa you-you-y-you son of a BITCH HAHAHA IM GONNA KILL YOU AS SOON HAH OH MY GOD STOP. I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW" she screamed out loud, her body wriggling uncontrollably.

"Are you gonna wake up and go to **school?** " 

"AhahahHAHA.." Ymir started to choke on her own saliva "You litt-SHIT OKAY OKAY IM GONNA WAKE UP AND G-G-GET DRESSED"

"Are you going to listen to **me?** "

"Y-Yes I'm listening right N-NOW OH GOD FUCK WHY YOU..Mother-TRUCKER! What the f-fuuck is happening to-to me"

"Will you do this tomorrow?"

" _No.._ " Christa wasn't satisfied with the half-assed answer and so she tickled her again more violently, attacking her stomach where Ymir's weak spot is located.

"NO I FUCKING W-WONT!"

After hearing Ymir, she stopped tickling her to death and walked towards the door to open it. "I'm going to do this again if you don't wake up tomorrow"

Suddenly, she smiled sweetly "I'll wait for you downstairs" 

When she left, Ymir passed out on the floor wide-eyed and breathing erratically. 

"I should never piss her off again... _jeez_ "


	7. Wrong Room

Christa slowly woke up, feeling all comfortable and warm made her fall deeper into slumber however she knew that lessons were soon going to start. So she opened her eyes but still stayed in the same spot on her bed, although her back felt warmer than normal. 

"it's so warm…" she mumbled. 

Looking behind, she saw someone next to her which made her inhale quickly and scream. All the while pushing herself away from the person that slept right next to her.

When she screamed the other person's eyes widened and screamed also. Their screaming became in sync after a few seconds, only to realise who this 'mysterious' person was.

"Ymir what are you doing in _my_ bed?!"

"What am I doing in _your_ bed? What are you doing in _my_ bed?!"

"This is my bed!"

"No it isn't it's…my…" Ymir looked around "shit what am I doing in your bed? Oh christ did we-"

"W-What?" A blush appeared on Christa's cheeks "No we didn't Ymir!"

"Oh… _Oh_ well that's kinda _disappointing_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this silly chapter!


	8. Time

"OMG YMIR YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Once Ymir heard this, every fiber in her body panicked as she ran frantically around the room, trying to look for clothes that were clean. 

While running around, she juggled a bunch of items in her arms such as: deodorant, brush, hair ties, school bag and books. Rather than just placing it in the bag she carried It all.

This was beginning to be an intense morning for Ymir.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Miss. Goodkins is going to have my head in when I miss another lesson. And I definitely don't want _another_ detention from her, she's a right bitch"

The items she had in her arms were now clumsily placed in the bag; stuffing and pushing every little object to have extra space, Ymir gritted her teeth along the process. 

"Maybe you should check the time"

"I don't care about the time right now, all I care about right now is the amount of 'Sorry's it will take to make Miss. Goodkins forgive me and not give me a fucking detention"

"No you should really look at the time" Christa spoke with in a sing-song manner.

"Fine…" Ymir grabbed her phone and checked the time. Looking at Christa with a pissed off face, she dropped her bag and collapsed on the floor from being so tired and exhausted

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Got you _babe_ , you should really check the time more often"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Cupcake

Ymir slowly opened the door and walked in carefully, trying as hard as she can to be really quiet so Christa wouldn't wake up. Her blonde 'angel' just came back from work and so she didn't want to disturb Christa because that would just make her a 'dick-head' and inconsiderate.

Going to the desk, Ymir sat down and opened the laptop. Unfortunately every time she would move while sitting on the chair, it would annoyingly squeak to the point that it drove Ymir mad. That's why she swapped it around with another one, although when she tried to discreetly swap it the chair accidentally fell over.

Ymir flinched at the loud sound that echoed in the room as she waited for Christa to wake up. But she didn't.

"Phew..."

Once the chair was fully swapped, she started researching on the laptop about random things on youtube. On her recommended page, she clicked on a video, not expecting it to be that funny.

"Try not laugh challenge? I bet it's not even funny, it never makes me laugh" 

Unfortunately it was the day that Ymir broke that statement because once she watched only 5 seconds of the video, she bit her lip to try and not laugh.

It was near impossible at the 2 minute mark, all her laughs were muffled by the hand that covered her mouth. Tears of laughter formed in the corner of her eyes "Oh my fucking god" she swore, biting into her hand to stop the giggling.

"Mmh.." Christa stirred in her sleep

But all the holding back caused Ymir to explode in laughter after seeing the last clip. Clutching her stomach, it started to hurt from the amount of laughing she was doing and she hadn't even realised how loud her laughter was.

"Shut up..."Christa grumbled; annoyed 

"Shit, I didn't mean to laugh..it was just this...the girl..haha with the dog, fell on her face. And it was just too funny, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" even though Ymir was apologising, she was still laughing uncontrollably. 

Christa glared, obviously not as amused as Ymir.

"Ymir…"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you"

"I love you too, _cupcake_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The more chapters I write the harder it is to think of ideas, but I guess that's why it's called a 'challenge'.


	10. Class

"Christa…"

"Ymir…"

" _Christa_ …"

"Ymir!"

"Christa?"

"Ymir wake up"

All of a sudden, Ymir opened her eyes to realise that she had accidentally slept in class. The mathematics teacher grunted as he walked towards Ymir's desk, with a frown plastered on his face.

Ymir gulped and waited for the array of shoutings that she was going to receive in a few seconds. 

Large hands slammed against the wooden desk "Detention at **Lunch!** For sleeping in my class" after he shouted, he carried on teaching class.

"Well shit" 

"I told you not to sleep in his class"

"Well I was tired and bored…Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did Ymir-"

Suddenly the teacher pointed towards Christa angrily. 

"Detention for you as well for talking"

Christa sighed "Well… _shit_ "


	11. Hot Chocolate

Christa slept comfortably on the couch. Exams gave her massive burdens on her shoulder and so Christa sleeping on the couch with a bunch of revision paper surrounding her, were pretty normal now for Ymir to see.

Ymir walked over with a cup of hot cocoa held with both her hands to try and keep warm. When she had sat down next to the sleeping blonde, she sipped the hot beverage and placed it down on the table. All the while being careful when near Christa.

Grabbing the blanket that draped halfway Christa, Ymir pulled it up, up to Christa's neck. Looking at her, fingers suddenly ran through the blonde's hair; gentle and slow, made Christa murmur in her sleep.

"Cute…"

Ymir suddenly looked at Christa's lips and had an urge to kiss it for some reason. I mean, Ymir had always wanted to kiss the blonde although she thought it would ruin their friendship. 

"I mean…one wouldn't hurt"

Leaning in towards Christa's face, a breath away from touching, Ymir hovered above it. Everything felt so alive, her heart pumped faster and faster as the seconds flew and before she knew it her lips touched the blonde's in a quick kiss. Until she quickly pulled back when she realised what she just did.

"Ymir?…"

Blue eyes stared back at brown, the awkwardness that Ymir felt ate her on the inside and she didn't know why she wasn't moving away from Christa.

" _Heyyyyyyyy_ "

"Ymir what are you doing?…and why do I taste chocolate? That's weird I don't think I ate anything with chocolate before going to sleep"

Ymir gulped nervously, "You must have...I mean you always eat unhealthy things when studying, so I wouldn't be surprised if you ate chocolate"

"Yeah I guess" Christa then spotted a mug "Oh! I smell hot chocolate, did you make it? Can I have some?"

"Yeah sure" Ymir passed the mug to her

"This flavour taste very similar to something I know, but I can't _pinpoint_ it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they kissed! Anyway thank you for reading this chapter ^-^


	12. Happy Birthday!

"Rise and shine!"

"Ughh…what the fuck?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Not hungry…"

"Come on Ymir! It's your birthday today and I want to celebrate it. Starting with breakfast"

Ymir was now intrigued by this. She knew Christa always went over the top with birthdays, especially with hers. So she wondered how she would beat last years one, when Christa cooked up an American breakfast just for her. 

"I'm curious now..." she yawned and stretched her arms out as she popped and loosened the stiff muscles "I wonder how you will top off last years breakfast"

The blonde smirked at this and held a hand out towards the birthday girl, and pulled her out of bed. As she directed Ymir to the dining table by holding her hand along the short journey.

Ymir heard talking in the dining room.

"Oh my-"

" **Surprise!** " 

Ymir smiled brightly in shock. Sasha, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Connie, Marco, Armin, Bertolt and even Reiner had stood in the room to surprise Ymir.

"Happy Birthday Ymir!" Christa hugged Ymir, "I literally thought this was going to be a disaster with how everyone had plans but it all worked out" 

Walking towards the table, Ymir's heart nearly stopped. "Is that...Is that a cake but made out of _pancakes?_ "

" **Yup** "

"American pancakes all stacked on top of eachother, with each layer having this order of sauce: Chocolate, strawberry, butterscotch, vanilla?"

Christa nodded, And Ymir nearly died of excitement. 

"Oh! And within each layer there's also oreo crumbs, cookie crumbs and brownie crumbs as well? And I'm guessing you frosted it with vanilla frosting mixed with chocolate chips?"

Yet again, Christa gave a nod.

Running to the blonde, she hugged and squeezed the life out of her while swinging her left to right. "Thank you thank you thank you! This has already been the best birthday ever, especially when all of you are here aswell" she spoke to the big group.

" **Best Birthday Ever!** " Ymir repeated with a shout, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. Cats

Christa read on the couch next to a sleeping Ymir, who was snoring non stop although Christa ignored the sound and kept reading her book. Soot, the cat hopped onto the couch gracefully, landing on Ymir's stomach which made the snoring girl snort in her sleep, as she unconsciously wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Christa couldn't hold a laugh when Soot started to make her way up to Ymir's face. And when she did, Soot licked her face like she was grooming her.

"Mmmh…sta..stop" mumbled Ymir, scrunching her eyebrows slightly, the corners of her mouth slightly elevating to form a small smile.

"Need to take a picture of this" As soon as Christa tried to grab her phone in her pocket, Ymir said something in her sleep that made her stop immediately. 

"Christa...hehe, stop it" this time, Ymir smiled even brighter. "Don't lick my face _Christaaa_ , it tickles" 

Christa held her laugh in and decided to film Ymir instead of taking a picture. This was gold and it was too precious for Christa to miss the chance of having this on her phone. 

"Good kitty…" right after saying the word 'kitty', Ymir opened her eyes slowly to see Christa with her phone. "Christa what are you doing? Oh Soot you're here…such a cute cat" 

"Oh nothing Ymir, I'm just being a _'good kitty'_ aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Hoped tou enjoyed it.


	14. Camping

"Hey Christa look!"

"Christa it's amazing!"

"Omg Christa you're missing it! The sunset is nearly over!"

Christa stayed in the same position in her sleeping bag even when Ymir consistently shouted her name. And Ymir didn't know why she wasn't listening, I mean it had been Christa's idea to go camping and see the sunset.

"Christa….annnnd you missed it! I can't believe you missed it. It was beautiful"

Finally Christa woke up just after Ymir spoke 'beautiful' and when Ymir told her she missed the sunset, the disappointed look crushed the freckled girl's heart.

"Don't worry I took pictures" This made Christa smile a little and grabbed the phone from Ymir's hand, as she typed in the code and entered her gallery. 

Only to find pictures that weren't of the sunset. "Ymir these are selfies of you deliberately doing double chins and making silly faces next to me when I was sleeping. Where are the sunset photos?"

"Oh shit..." Ymir swiped her finger quickly to find the picture. Yes just 'picture' and not 'pictures' because there was only one, which didn't exactly make Christa a happy bunny.

"Ymir are you fucking serious right now? This is the only photo and it has to be blurry. That's it I'm done, I did not endure this camping trip for a whole day to not see the sunset." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose out of pure frustration. 

"We had to set up our tent that took 2 hours to do. I stepped in animal shit when I wore my new shoes. Bugs have bit me everywhere. The rain ruined the fire that we spent forever to ignite. My body feels disgusting because we don't have a shower nor do we have a _proper toilet-_ "

"But nature is your toi-"

"Don't even **finish** that sentence" Christa warned, "So because of this, I had to use 'nature' and when I did I nearly shitted myself again when I thought I heard people coming near me." Ymir held back a laughter, "You forgot half of the supplies that we needed and…" 

Christa sighed "Ah fuck we're never going camping again"

"But I like camping-"

"We're never having _sex_ ever again"

"No camping it is then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for missing a day, I've been really busy lately. But hopefully you've enjoyed this.
> 
> Again, really sorry.


	15. Spider

"Christa wake up"

Christa groaned in her sleep, slapping Ymir's hand and pushing her away unconsciously in her slumber. Although Ymir kept insisting for her to wake up.

"Please Christa, I can't sleep because of-"

"Because of what Ymir?" Christa finally woke up with a look of confusion and frustration. 

"There's a fucking spider on your side of the bed. Look! It's on your leg and it's just so fucking disgusting, just get rid of that-th-that thing!"

"It's just a spider, I'm sure it's more scared of you. It can't hurt you" Christa kissed Ymir on the cheek and laid on the pillow comfortably "Just ignore it and _sleep_ "

Silence filled the room until Ymir's breathing quickened when she kept seeing the spiders legs move. "I'm going to shit myself if I see that spider go anywhere near my side of the bed"

After 30 minutes of intensely watching a spider move its legs, Ymir couldn't keep her eyes open anymore so she decided to close her eyes only a for a bit.

Unfortunately waking up wasn't a pleasant one, the spider had moved to her side and was now on her leg. And Ymir freaked out like a mad man.

" **AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!"**

"Ymir what is-"

Ymir wailed her arms around and hit Christa on the face accidentally, which made the whole situation all the worse. 

"Omg Christa are you alright!? I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's alright…" Blood ran down Christa's nose "I'm fine"

"I gave you a fucking nose bleed! And there's a spider on my-" Ymir pointed towards her leg only to find no spider "The spider disappeared!"

Ymir scratched her arms and body, "I can feel it crawling on me, it's on me! Christa! I can't see it but I know it's just ready to attack me at any moment. It's going to bite me, wrap me in its fucking web and then **EAT ME** "

"Ymir calm down, it's going to be fine. Listen to me, everything will be alright"

Ymie breathed in deeply "Okay…I'll calm down, le-let me clean up your blood. I'm such a fucking idiot"

Ymir stood up and walked towards the bathroom

All of a sudden Christa's eyes widened from shock on what she saw "Ymir your back-"

"What about my back?"

"I mean…Nothing"

"Okay"

There on her back, had been the spider and Christa couldn't hold back a quiet laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! And I can relate with Ymir on this one, I'm terrified of spiders [> -


	16. Princess

"You're so beautiful tonight, my princess"

Christa blushed as she covered her mouth with a hand, elegantly looking up to see Ymir in the eyes. Flashing colours, music and people to celebrate with filled Ymir's mind with delight. Especially when she had found such an amazing lady to dance with in the middle of the ball room.

"Oh Ymir, only you can make me blush like this"

The two twirled around, Christa's red gown gliding against the floor, creating an air of royalty around her whenever her presence was near. It had been breathtaking and all Ymir could think was how lucky she was to find the blonde goddess. 

"Will you dance with another person tonight? It seems people are hopeful to dance with you until the night ends"

"No my sweet angel, let them watch us. You are the only one I want to dance with. Your elegance, grace and passion makes you one of a kind.

"Ymir you're dreaming…"

"Yes Christa, I am dreaming. Because no woman looks like you in reality, everyone is so generic and plain. Not unlike you"

"No Ymir you're dreaming"

"Yes _figuratively_ speaking-"

Suddenly Ymir opened her eyes, immediately seeing Christa smiling while holding an empty cup. Then she felt wet, looking down she saw water dripping off her shirt. 

"Sorry it started to freak me out so I threw a cup of water at you"

"What was I doing exactly?"

"Well for starters, you're standing on the dining table"

Ymir realised that she was In fact standing on the table while also realising that in her right hand she held a broom.

"Oh about that, you kept referring the broom as me and then started dancing on table. While speaking in a very posh old-english manner, it kinda freaked me a little"

"I didn't know I could sleepwalk"

"And I didn't know you felt that way about me in your dreams" Christa smirked slightly. 

Ymir just stared and gulped "Please tell me this is another dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	17. Titan

Ymir looked down to see that she had become a giant, she didn't know whether or not she should scream or faint. In the end she screamed, however her voice became all mangled and distorted, it turned into a blur of words that even she couldn't understand herself.

"Ymir! Is that you?"

Ymir immediately knelt down, and offered her hand for Christa to stand on as she lifted her up. "Christa you're tiny" however the blonde hadn't understood anything, giving Ymir a look of confusion. 

"Ymir you're a titan…I didn't know"

"I didn't know either…" talking was pointless

"I'm just glad you're safe…" Christa released a few tears as she smiled brightly.

Suddenly Ymir awoke with her hand reaching up towards the ceiling while feeling a single tear roll down her cheek. Wiping it off, Christa had been staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"No, the dream I just had was influenced by that stupid show you're watching. I was a fucking titan"

"Oh?"

"You need to stop making me watch these shows, can't we watch something less dramatic and emotional" 

Christa gave a smile "But I like the show though, and I know you ship Emir and Christina together, they're perfect aren't they?"

Ymir snorted with what she said "Well yeah, anyone who doesn't think Emir loves Christina is a fucking _idiot_. And Rein can fuck off, acting perverted towards Christina like that"

"He's not that bad" Christa giggled

"Of course he's not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	18. Just Dance

"Pokerface!"

"But we always do Pokerface everytime we play"

"Pokerface! Pokerface! Pokerface!" Ymir chanted

"Fine, but I want something that isn't Lady Gaga next time!" 

"Yeah I promise. Now get ready Christa because I'm so going to win"

Christa stuck her tongue out "Yeah right, I'm going to win. They don't call me the 'Queen of Just Dance' for nothing"

"Who the fuck calls you that?"

"That doesn't matter right now" she brushed it off and started to quickly find the song that Ymir wanted. After finding the song, she choose it and then…

The music started. 

Legs, arms and heads moved with the beat. Both girls were filled with determination to do the right dance moves and get the most points out of eachother. 

"Oh! Christa you're losing!"

"Shut up, I'm just getting _warmed up_ "

Ymir smirked, for the first time, it was her that was winning and it filled her growing ego. While on the other hand, Christa didn't understand why she wasn't getting the points that she would normally have from playing Just Dance.

Unfortunately for Ymir her perfect points started to decrease and because of this, she danced even harder and faster. And dancing faster with wider hand motions didn't dwell well, when the person you're competing with was half the size of you.

"Aha! see now I'm-" 

**Smack!**

"Fucking hell Christa, are you alright!?"

When Ymir moved her hand dramatically, it directly hit Christa's forehead. For the lack of better words, Ymir accidentally falcon punched Christa and the freckled girl nearly wanted to cry because of this.

Christa laid on the floor, her eyes closed.

Ymir shook Christa slightly. "I literally gave her a concussion! I'm a terrible girlfriend, what the fuck is wrong with me." she panicked "Shit shit shit! This is bad"

"Please wake up!"

"Mmm…ouch it hurts" Hearing this, made Ymir ecstatic so she hugged Christa to death. 

"Christa! Christa! Christa!" Ymir swung her body left to right "You're alive, I thought I fucking killed you!"

"Who…who are you?"

"Oh my god, I gave you amnesia!" grabbing Christa's shoulders, Ymir looked at her in the eyes "Your name is Christa…and I'm your girlfriend-"

Suddenly the blonde bursted out in laughter. "Ymir I'm only joking, of course I remember you" 

"I hate you so much right now, you gave me a heart attack" although Ymir said this with a smile.

"My score is higher than yours...I win"

Ymir looked at the T.V "Damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my good friends suggested I should do one with 'Just Dance'.


	19. Peanut

"Goodmorning babe"

Christa pouted "Morning, why did you wake me up?"

"Well I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed" Ymir grabbed the tray behind her on the bedside table and placed it on Christa's lap.

"Oh it smells amazing! Why did you make me this then?" Grabbing a fork, she cut herself a piece of the pancake that had been stacked neatly. 

"Well I thought you deserve it, seeing as you did pass that mathematics test yesterday"

"Mmm this is so good, I didn't know you could make things like these Ymir. You should cook more often"

Ymir shook her head, "Nah, I'm not that good of a cook. I just follow youtube cooking videos very well" 

They both laughed as Ymir sat down next to Christa, enjoying the happy smile plastered on her face when eating the breakfast. 

"Have a taste of the toast, they're pretty good. I tasted it beforehand. Tell me what flavour you taste"

"Oh okay" although one bite sent Christa into panick "I taste peanuts...oh god Ymir, does this have peanuts?"

"uh yeah, I thought you said you liked peanuts so the pancakes also have hints of peanuts to give it a better flavour"

"Ymirrr…I said I was allergic to peanuts, I didn't say that I liked them" She facepalmed and groaned. 

"Oh _fuck_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ymir, you should listen more 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	20. Liquid Ass

"Oh my god! what the fuck is that smell?" 

Ymir woke up alarmed as she smelt something very foul near her. Looking around she saw nothing on her bed that could make the horrendous stench that she currently smelt.

"Christa! I think Soot took a shit somewhere near our bed. I love that cat but I swear..." Although there was no answer, just silence.

Walking out of bed, Ymir had to cover her nose as it literally smelt like someone took a crap. It was that strong. 

Once she walked towards the kitchen, Christa jumped out of nowhere and sprayed something on her body.

"What the hell Christa!? What was that-" Ymir gagged immediately when she picked up the stench, knealing down, she covered her mouth to stop the vomit from coming out.

"Look what I _bought_ " Christa held a bottle that said 'Liquid Ass' on the label and Ymir's eyes widened from realisation on why it smelt like shit. Christa had sprayed that stupid 'Liquid Ass' everywhere. 

"I didn't do anything to you" Ymir said, the words muffling against her hand.

"Oh yes you did, last week you gave me oreos that had wasabi in it"

"But I don't deserve this, give me some mercy. Damn Christa"

"Really? the day after that wasabi catastrophe. You shook a can of Coke deliberately and gave it to me"

"But th-"

"Yesterday you mixed hot sauce with my perfume" Christa quirked one of her eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry" Ymir pouted ridiculously and Christa couldn't help but smile although she sprayed again towards Ymir. Running away, she laughed hysterically. 

"What the fuck Christa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and I are actually going to do this prank on someone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Sleep Talking

Christa yet again had to try and wake up Ymir in class, however it wasn't easy when Ymir sat 3 seats away. So whisper-shouting was her only option.

It didn't look too good as well, seeing as Christa knew Ymir talked in her sleep, and when the class room created an echo whenever you shouted then it wouldn't be Ymir's day if she wakes up and shouts.

"Ymir…"

Ymir didn't move, except for her mouth slightly mumbling incoherent words.

"Ymir…"

"Is there a _problem_ Christa?" Asked Mr. Reynolds, the science teacher.

Christa looked down and shook her head immediately "No sir, no problem"

Then he carried on teaching.

Not being able to say Ymir's name became more hard for her to wake the freckled girl up. So she resorted to the next best thing; paper airplane. 

Folding a piece of paper, she aimed for Ymir's head. "1…2…3" On three, the paper airplane glided and unfortunately hit a different person, so Christa said sorry. 

"I need to wake her up or else she'll-"

" **A RAINBOW IS COMING OUT OF MY ASS!** " Ymir suddenly alarmed the whole class when she woke up.

Christa sank down her seat "-scream something random…"

Everyone looked appalled, including the teacher. Ymir apologised, her face fully red like a tomato. 

"Sorry, carry on with the lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	22. Snore

Christa cried quietly, quickly wiping her falling tears with her sleeve. The show she was watching clawed at her heart strings and crying was inevitable. 

"No…Don't die! You can't die, everyone needs you"

Although there was one thing that could make the whole experience a lot more emotional. Not hearing Ymir's snore, bore into your ears. The loud snoring ruined some of the emotional scenes so Christa didn't know whether to cry or be frustrated with Ymir. 

Nudging Ymir, it did nothing but stop the snoring for a few seconds only to start again.

"Ymir wake up! Can you stop snoring"

Ymir choked on her saliva and snorted loudly when awoked by Christa. Looking at he blonde she asked confused "What is it? And why are you crying babe?" although she answered her own questions by looking at the T.V.

She rolled her eyes "Stop crying, Sherlock isn't _dead_. He's alive" Ymir closed her eyes for a couple of moments before Christa angrily attacked her continuously "Ouch what the fuck babe!"

"Don't **spoil** it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christa watching Sherlock makes me really happy for some reason. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Bath Time

Ymir knocked three times against the bathroom door yet again, and heard no reply when she asked a question.

Worried, Ymir shook the door handle rapidly, and somehow the lock to the door broke. Although a broken door didn't matter when Christa might be in a dangerous situation. 

To her relief, Christa wasn't responding back simply because the blonde accidentally slept in the bath. Even if she was safe, sleeping in a bath full of water posed a possibility to drowning. So Ymir was quick to wake up Christa.

"Christa wake up"

Slowly but surely, Christa's bright blue eyes stared at Ymir. However Christa panicked and tried to cover her private parts up with both her hands; blushing she splashed soapy water directly towards Ymir's face.

"Stop looking you fucking pervert!"

Ymir held out her hands "Oy Christa what the fuck, we've been together for 5 years! **AHHHHH! THERE'S SOAP IN MY EYE!** " Ymir screamed and slipped on the tile floor, landing on her ass.

Suddenly, Christa stopped splashing, her eyes widened from shock. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were some sort of pervert and I was half asleep still an-and-"

"Don't worry about it babes, I'm no pervert… _Well_ unless I'm-"

Christa splashed soapy water again to stop Ymir from finishing her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Alarm Clock

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Ughh…fuck off alarm clock" Ymir hit her bedside table to turn off the alarm although it mysteriously wasn't there. Sitting up in bed, she scratched her head to wonder why she was hearing the alarm.

Turning her head, she saw Christa wasn't there nor did she have the alarm clock on her side of the bed. 

"Where the **fuck** is that noise coming from"

Getting out of bed annoyed, she frantically wanted to scream in frustration when she couldn't find the alarm. It definitely pissed off Ymir to the extreme.

Although, Ymir noticed that it became louder when she was closer to the bed. Quickly, she knelt down and looked under the bed to see the missing alarm clock.

Grabbing it with anger, Ymir found a note attached. Ymir read out loud-

"April Fools!"

Ymir laughed for a second second before throwing the damn alarm against the wall. Mumbling, she sulked "April fools my _ass_ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	25. Blankets

Ymir pulled the blanket

Christa pulled the blanket back to her

Ymir pulled the blanket harder and tightly held onto to it.

Christa opened her eyes and grumbled to herself "Why…" and instead of pulling the blanket back again, she stood up to find another blanket. Which she did eventually.

Laying in bed, Christa wrapped herseld with the blanket and tried to sleep. Although Ymir started to mumble sentences that made no sense at all. As well as making Christa unable to sleep Ymir also began to grab Christa's own personal blanket to her side.

"Are you serious right now?" 

It started over again.

_Ymir pulled the blanket_

_Christa pulled the blanket back to her_

_Ymir pulled the blanket harder and tightly held onto to it._

Christa sighed when she couldn't snatch the blanket off of Ymir's hold. Getting up once again, she tried to find another blanket, luckily for the blonde there seemed to be a vast amount of blankets kept inside the drawer for some reason. 

She didn't mind, and grabbed the last one in the drawer seeing as Ymir hogged the others. For the last time, Christa finally was able to sleep but for a short time period when the whole process began yet again.

_Ymir pulled the blanket_

_Christa pulled the blanket back to her_

_Ymir pulled the blanket harder and tightly held onto to it._

"Are you **fucking** serious!"

Ymir farted and giggled a little before going back to snoring and sleeptalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 more chapters to go! And thank you for reading this chapter!


	26. Wrong Person

Ymir stretched and turned around to hug Christa, and felt something different. For some reason her girlfriend felt taller and bigger in her arms, touching around she touched 'Christa's' chest accidentally. 

"That's not fucking Christa!"

Waking up she saw Sasha next to her instead. Screaming, she woke up Sasha in fright. Grabbing the red haired girl by the shoulders, she shook her back and forth frantically in panick.

"My lovely Christa has been replaced by potato girl! Where the fuck is **Christaaaaa!** " 

Sasha only placed her index finger in front of her to try and calm down the confused Ymir. Sasha was getting incredibly dizzy from the swaying movements.

"Ymir you're not even in the right dorm room"

Ymir stopped "What?"

"You got drunk and stumbled into my dorm room last night and suddenly started getting into bed with me and thinking I was Christa" Sasha explained "Then you passed out, I just didn't wake you up"

"Oh…you won't tell Christa right?"

" _Definitely_ telling her"

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter!


	27. Babe

"Goodmorning babe"

Christa smiled and turned around to hug Ymir in bed, which was always her favourite way of waking up. Opening her eyes, she screamed in terror.

"Ahahaha! The look-"

Christa immediately punched the person in the face still not realising it's Ymir under the mask. The blonde who still thought a perverted man trespassed in her home, kept punching and kicking until the 'guy' fell off the bed.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTA! IT'S ME IT'S ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND! PUMPKIN STOP! HONEY- _BUNS_ IT'S ME! SUGAR-TITS...BABE IT'S ME!"

Christa breathed in deeply and stopped

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that! that's the second time you scared me like that"

"Because it's... _funny?_ "

Christa threw a pillow at Ymir's face .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more days.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	28. Flying Kick

Ymir slept soundly in bed. After an exhausting day of class all the freckled girl needed was to rest and relax. The finals were near and after every revision class, Ymir would always pass out on Christa's bed at her apartment.

Although hearing Christa open the door and enter while speaking to a man, woke up Ymir in under a second. 

Climbing out of bed discreetly with only her shorts on and nothing to cover her upper body, she placed her arms to compensate for her nudity. She didn't _care_ , all she cared about is who Christa invited over.

Peaking behind a door, a vain appeared on her forehead while her teeth bit her tongue to stop any sentences coming out.

Breathing slowly, she ran quickly towards the man with a battle cry of "ILL SAVE YOU CHRISTA!". Jumping while running, she placed her legs in a kicking position and kicked the man in the groin.

"Reiner!" Christa shouted

Reiner dropped to his knees while his face became extremely red. It felt as if oxygen had left his lungs and made him stop breathing for a couple of seconds. 

"WHAT THE FUCK YMIR!" Reiner barked out 

"Ymir why did you kick him and why don't you have a shirt on?" Christa asked with concern

"He was being too close to you and I know how Reiner is-" she glared towards the blonde boy "he's shady as fuck"

 **"I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW!? AND PUT A FUCKING _SHIRT_ ON** " Reiner shouted in anger, his eyes closed and still on the floor.

"Ohhhh…" Ymir realised and scratched the back of her awkwardly and squinted her eyes a little, smiling from her mistake "Sorry about that, I'm just gonna…go"

Christa shook her head and sighed

"Love you pumpkin" After saying this to Christa, Ymir ran to the bedroom in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	29. Flying

"I'm gonna die..." Ymir started hyperventilating and the other passengers gave the couple a weird look.

"Ymir you're not _going_ to die on the plane, you should sleep and not panic so much. A little rest will do you good" Christa kissed Ymir on the cheek for comfort and Ymir nodded hesistantly.

Even though Ymir's paranoia ate at her, after an hour or so, Ymir fell asleep against the small window. 

Although her deep sleep was disturbed when she woke up to the sound of the captain saying "We have a few technical difficulties but-"

However Ymir didn't hear the rest of the announcement when all she did was hyperventilate again and shake Christa. 

" **I DON'T WANT TO DIE CHRISTA! WE HAVENT EVEN GOT MARRIED YET! WHAT ABOUT OUR HONEYMOON ILL NEV-** " Ymir bursted out and everyone simultaneously turned around to look the two. 

Before Ymir could reveal anything, Christa covered Ymir's mouth immediately.

"It's alright everyone she's just afraid of flying…" Christa face-palmed and slowly sank down in her seat to hide the embarrasment. 

"Next time we're definitely taking a train…" Christa sighed while Ymir still clutched onto her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! And thank you for reading this silly chapter.


	30. Unexpected

"Oy Christa…wake up" 

Ymir poked the tip of Christa's nose gently

"Christa"

Ymir poked again, but after several pokes it did nothing but make the blonde turn her head a little to the right.

Looking closely towards Christa's face, she admired the blonde casually for a few seconds before all of a sudden hands grabbed at her face.

"Woah what the-"

Ymir's lips smashed against Christa's, surprising Ymir in the best way possible. 

Christa licked her lips a little before smiling innocently as if nothing just happened. "I wasn't really _sleeping_ , I just wanted to surprise you and anyway you were really close to my face"

Yawning quietly, she turned her body around fully on her side, immediately falling asleep again. 

Ymir stuttered all over the place "But but I..I-w-was what j-just happ..ened?" she blushed deeply, she still couldn't comprehend what had happened a few moments ago.

"You **kissed me**! Does that mean you like me that way? As in 'like- _like_ '?"

A nod was Christa's only response and Ymir screamed without releasing any words, basically just fist bumping the air and opening her mouth really wide. 

"Best. Day. Ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter everyone! Thank you for all the kudos and sweet comments that you left on here. I had a lot of fun doing this challenge and hopefully you've enjoyed it also. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and make sure to check out my other fanfics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter! Appreciate it if you would leave comments/kudos [Or not, it's your choice ^-^]


End file.
